Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 4
The Fantendo Football League Show showed highlights for Week Three in the Third Season of the Fantendo Football League. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro Mad Robots 2-0 Dark Red Royals *Attendance: 73,223 (Away: 1,656) Gardenia brought down Cheepel with a push in the area for him to score inside 10 minutes. A second was added later to round off a hevily dominated game for the Mad Robots. Scorers Cheepel 45+3, 73 .}} Team Toucan 2-2 Team Mega-Bus *Attendance: 28,565 (Away: 123) The poorest away attendance in the league were celebrating frantically when a Minnie own goal and a King Kube Bot strike gave their side a first half lead, but a cocky Nado brought down Brute for him to score a penalty, shortly followed by a Jade the Crane diving header. Team Flame-Scotland 2-1 Doodleland Dodgers *Attendance: 91,689 (Away: 4,534) 3 Mins: Zak takes a shot from range - and it's passes Vlasi Konstantinov - not the greatest début so far for the Russian. It should have been saved so easily. The ball didn't curl - it didn't really move, but it has gone in. 9 Mins: Zak, Ramona Derox, Sarah, back to Zak. Zak moves forward with it. Fire Master] flattens him and it's a free-kick to Doodleland Dodgers. Fire Master picks up a yellow card. Zak will take the free-kick - thirty yards out. Hits it, but it's saved by Konstantinov. 67 Mins: Soft - but it's a second yellow for Fire Master. A light push by him on Ramona Derox has got him red. 85 Mins: Clyde has had a quiet game to day. Beats Zak, and then Ramona Derox - shoots Bob saves it, but it's over the line. The Flame Stadium is relived. Ten-man Flame-Scotland 1-1 Doddleland Dodgers 90+1 Mins: Sarah trips Clyde in the box and has been sent off. 90+3 Mins: So, Clyde steps up. Slams it passed Bob and the Flame's have won here. Interviews Outer Troopers 1-2 Moose FC *Attendance: 47,565 (Away: 1,345) Strikers Porkchop and Moon scored two goals from open play to take their side a well earnt half-time lead. And it was left untampered with, Kyle Earth popped in a goal late on, a tap in when Gaz Price gave away play. .}} The Waves FC 0-2 Team Nutty *Attendance: 26,456 (Away: 856) Two Nick penalties Conceded left Beary a happy man going home on the scoresheet to counter the Waves domination of the game. Scorers Beary 62, 75 (pen) Team Genetic 2-1 Team Nook * Attendance: 61,828 (Away: 2,176) Razor almost broke physics when he scored from a angle just outside the penalty area. Brandon then added a second after volleying a Snipe pass after catching it on his chest. A Tulip Nook tap in was added later. Scorers Razor 74 Brandon 80 Tulip Nook 85 King Plumber's Army 0-0 Illogical FC *Attendance: 63,656 (Away: 1,267) This game was end to end, but with no shots going past the net. Both sides were extremely unlucky. .}} Nintendo All-Stars FC 2-1 Mushroom Kingdom FC *Attendance: 61,223 (Away: 1,645) The late kick-off was a Nintendo duel turned into a ladies night, Zero Suit Samus proved that she isn't a one trick pony by scoring a headed goal. Peach then scored a goal from open play, in the second half, and Daisy bringing down Princess Zelda lead her free kick to be parried, but slipped into the net. Scorers Zero Suit Samus 28 Peach 56 Princess Zelda 68 Team Lios Lions 3-2 Team Sew'n *Attendance: 64,343 (Away: 4,664) Another battle of Britain for the two sides, and it was heatly contested, Flaum recieving a yellow on 28 seconds. And it didn't take long for the first goal either, a searching Mr. Hidden goal kick was picked up by Flaum on the flank to pick out Yellow in the area who headed it in easily past a out of position Martin Breeze. Mr. Chilli headed in a Samuel Think corner, and Andy Pasta gave his side the lead just before half-time with a free kick. John Mogwai scored a longer free kick of his own, Martin Breeze then fingertipping it in. But the winner was scored 10 minutes from time, a long Ella Metals run paid off, as she found Chilli in the box to control, turn past Mr. Hidden and slot home. Scorers Yellow 8 Mr. Chilli 17, 80 Andy Pasta 42 John Mogwai 76 .}} Team Freaky 2-1 Royal Atlantica *Attendance: 75,675 (Away: 4,232) A Ztarnoir snapshot separated the two come half-time. But, Teardrop showed leadership with inspiring a passing move to finish off with him in the area. After a few scares for both sides, Booberry added the winner against the run of play with a excellent counter attack. Scorers Ztarnoir 35 Teardrop 52 Booberry 77 Team Steel 3-3 Gearworks FC *Attendance: 53,344 (Away: 4,232) Hark headed his side into the lead over half-time. Chrome doubled it with a volley, but Malcolm Leyechester's flick onto the Slimebot went into the net itself. Gearworks then wreaked havoc, Sentinel Drone scored a shot, and Pyro Drone from long range, with 10 minutes left on the clock. Cole clumsily tripped Aten, for Hark to score the penalty. Scorers Hark 37, 84 (pen) Chrome 60 Malcolm Leychester 67 Sentinel Drone 72 Pyro Drone 77 Team Gemstones 1-2 FC APIM *Attendance: 54,343 (Away: 1,212) Pie Guy scored from a Forter deflected free-kick to separate the two at the break. Roxanne D'urre added a equaliser on the hour mark, and she set up Pashie in the box to slide in the winner. Scorers Pie Guy 37 Roxanne 60 Pashie 65 .}} .}} Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV Category:User:Clyde1998